


Dream to Make Believe

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-RWBY, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss loved to sleep as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream to Make Believe

When Weiss was young, she loved to sleep.

More accurately, she loved to dream.

In fact, when she was left to her own devices, Weiss tried to spend more time asleep than awake.

There was something soothing about the ritual of turning off the lights, crawling into bed, piling all her pillows under her and blankets over her, and closing her eyes to drop out of the world for—minutes, hours. As many minutes as she was able to steal from her father's schedule for her, she spent fast asleep.

Her dreams were a nicer place, she figured at the age of seven. In her dreams, she could win all her fencing competitions. She could jump around on her brand new bunk beds all she liked. Her sister was kind to her, and her father was glad to pay attention to her.

And so long as she stayed asleep, everything was every bit as perfect as her mind could make it. As long as she was dreaming, she could be every bit as happy as she always wanted to be.

And she longed for there to be a time she could go to sleep and not wake back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> another sad weiss fic based on an Armor for Sleep song, fight me


End file.
